Experimental Value
by SpeedDemon315
Summary: There is more than what meets the eye behind those silver bangs and the sinister gleam of his glasses. Maybe that's why she fell for him. /KabutoxSakura\
1. 50: Deception Through 41: Terrified

_**Experimental Value**_

**Summary: **There is more than what meets the eye behind those silver bangs and the sinister gleam of his glasses. Maybe that's why she fell for him. [KabutoxSakura]

**A/N:** I would like to dedicate this fic to Fallacy, who wrote **Such a Charming Veneer** and **Next Time** with this intriguing, unique format you'll be seeing shortly. I wanted to experiment by using that format and it looked neat to try out so I'd thought I'll give it a shot. If it wasn't for Fallacy this story probably wouldn't have been born or written in this particular style (though I changed the style a bit for the sake of originality so instead of it starting with 1 and ending with 50, it's the other way around).

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Why do they ask? Why do they **_**always **_**have to ask the question when they already know the answer? **

* * *

"_Baptized with a perfect name,  
The doubting one by heart,  
Alone without himself._

_War between him and the day,  
Need someone to blame,  
In the end, little he can do alone."_

_**-Amaranth, **_Nightwish

* * *

**#50- Deception**

From the outside he looks just like an average, adequate, aspiring ninja, albeit lacking any impressive talents at all. He carried such an innocent, trusting smile on his face that hoodwinked everyone who knew him personally or from afar. Not a soul in Kohona could acknowledge him for who he really was underneath the cheery, unskilled façade he secured so deftly to him like a second skin. No one managed to penetrate through his ambiguous veil of deception until it was too late.

**#49- Ally**

It was at the beginning of chuunin exams when she first laid eyes on him. She had believed her team gained an older ally after he rebuked all the rookies for their capricious, naïve behavior amid the other participates in the exam. He offered some information on other shinobi to them as a gesture of assistance and she silently thanked him for that.

**#48- Worry**

When he was harmed by the Sound ninjas for subtly insulting to their village, Sakura felt a pang of worry for Kabuto. His pallid expression was so pained, so distraught that Sakura felt horribly hopeless, unable to cure him from his ailment. Once again, she cursed her weakness in circumstances such as this.

**#47- Wonder **

Sakura couldn't help it but to wonder if Kabuto and his teammates would pass the second exam. That was prior to the gates leading to the Forest of Death opened and later she face dire situations that would test her resolute and will as Leaf ninja. Then all thoughts of the silver-haired youth fled from her mind, only to reappear days later.

**#46- Rescued**

Out of a moment of curiosity Sakura and Naruto were rescued by Kabuto. By preventing them from reading the Earth scroll they managed to slip pass disqualification. If it wasn't for him, she and Naruto would be unconscious with Sasuke cursing their stupidity.

**#45- Panic**

Panic took a hold of her when she heard Sasuke issue a challenge to Kabuto, claiming he'd fight him for his Heaven scroll. Instinctively, she protested, saying Kabuto had saved them and it would be morally wrong if they repaid him like that.

**#44- Flaws **

Much to her surprise yet relief, the silver-haired shinobi calmly pointed out the several flaws to Sasuke's attempted challenge. Therefore, his criticism severely deterred Sasuke's determination to obtain the Heaven Scroll. His dexterous, placidly smooth antics were enough to convince Sakura of his support and eccentrically enough, she scantly suspected he was a lot stronger than he was putting on.

**#43- Guidance **

Her appreciation for him amplified when he offered them his guidance. "…Let me show you…the path you should tread." he told them. Out of desperation she, Naruto, and Sasuke complied.

**#42- Ambush**

He explained to them on what to be aware of when reaching the tower, such as plotting an ambush and expect other teams to ambush them. But he also warned them of other dangerous threats lurking in the shadows. "…I call them collectors." And the burgeoning list went on.

**#41- Terrified**

Until Orochimaru came along, Sakura never truly felt deathly afraid, frighten at the possible chance that she could very well die in this Godforsaken forest of nightmares. So when it was revealed they were stuck in a genjutsu trap and charcoal clad doppelgangers attacked them at their near fatigued state, Sakura was terrified at the notion that all of them could potentially _die _at the hands of their hidden enemy.


	2. 40: Heart Through 31: Mythomane

_**Experimental Value**_

**Summary: **There is more than what meets the eye behind those silver bangs and the sinister gleam of his glasses. Maybe that's why she fell for him. [KabutoxSakura]

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Why do they ask? Why do they **_**always **_**have to ask the question when they already know the answer?**

* * *

"_Might I too was blindfoldéd ere,  
'The quality of mercy and absolution,  
Tho' years have master'd me  
Whence cometh such qualities?  
A masque of this to fashion:  
Build thyself a mirror in which  
Seer blest, thou best philosopher!'  
Solely wanton images of thy desire appear."_

_**-And When He Falleth, **_Theatre of Tragedy

* * *

**#40- Heart**

During the battle of doppelgangers Sasuke had let his guard down momentarily when activating his Sharingan, entailing into an interim paralysis. Affright rushed through her heart as she witnessed the kunai sailing towards the feeble Sasuke…its deadly point rushing to meet Sasuke's chest…only to graze Kabuto's bicep. Sakura may have called out Sasuke's name but deep down her heart wasn't fully in it. Inside, she was really enunciating Kabuto's name, for he was the one who once again risked his live to save them.

…And she was extremely grateful for him because of that.

**#39- Scarlet**

At first glance, she thought it was just a trick of the light, a sheer phantasmal figment of her weary, stressed out mind. Yet she took a second glance and scrutinized the fallen figure of Kabuto closer. As her eyes passed the scratch across his cheek and along the side of her nose, looking past the trickling scarlet droplets, her gaze locked onto the very spectacle that seized her attention in the first place.

It was his eyes. They were turning into a menacing shade of scarlet.

**#38- Jealous**

"Naruto was outstanding today. Wasn't he, Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted, but nodded earnestly.

"So was Kabuto, he was making all those amazing saves. I wish I could have seen him fight offensively, though." She glanced at her raven-haired teammate. "We were sure lucky having him on our side, ne, Sasuke-kun?"

This time Sasuke shot a glare at her, his onyx eyes narrowing suspiciously at the mere mentioning of the silver pony-tailed ninja. Frowning, Sakura pondered why Sasuke became all glacial and sensitive towards her admiration for Kabuto, she was only complimenting on his split-second stunts that saved their hides. When he remained silent for the remainder of the trip, Sakura's brain whirled with viable theories to Sasuke's obscure behavior. One particular hypothesis partially sent her twirling giddily and left her partially perplexed by all means.

Could, perhaps, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke be jealous?

**#37- Farewell **

It saddened her to watch Kabuto go, to bid him farewell. She had grown use to his company and it was almost like he was addition to their team, an extra member. He filled in the gaps in their squad that none of them could compensate, like experience for instance. Keeping the memories in mind Sakura waved her arm in a farewell gesture, never realizing how soon their paths would cross again some day.

**#36- Lies**

She realized she was being irrational, comprehended how reckless and foolish she was behaving. Here she was, sneaking around Orochimaru's private lair, searching relentlessly for Sasuke. Sasuke...he _has_ to be alive!

Then her whole plan went straight to Hell when Kabuto exposed her, and then taunted her about her primitive weakness and liability to everyone. Sakura retained her composure through all his derisions, inwardly chanting she was weak no longer, that she was different now. However, when the silver-haired medic opened his mouth and began uttering more of his sweet honeyed words, his hideous lies Sakura wondered if it wasn't Kabuto's combative skills she has to worry about but his razor-sharp, noxious oratory instead.

**#35- Fury**

It was years later when Sakura saw him again. This time, he wasn't on their side. He was the _enemy's_side, collaborating with them and healing them if they received a grievous wound. Sakura could not apprehend why, but for some strange reason absolute fury took root inside of her when she noticed the tiny musical note on his hitai instead of a swirling leaf. She hadn't been that close to him so why was she behaving like he had inflicted a serious injury onto her mortal self?

**#34- Ready**

"Who would have thought that the weak link of Team Seven would grow up to be such an excellent kuniochi?" Kabuto commented wryly to her, his eyes glinting with mirth. Sakura glowered at the silver-haired medic before, Inner Sakura spewing raging retorts and obscenities that would cause Kabuto's ears to bleed from the overwhelming profanity. Tugging her gloves so they fit more snuggly around her hands, Sakura enclosed her fingers into a tight fist while Kabuto conjured up his chakra scalpels.

"Are you ready, Sakura-san?" he asked suavely, a hint of smirk on his visage.

Her reply was a shower of exploding and cascading rocks and earthy debris.

**#33- Enigmatic **

While they fought, Sakura never realized how cryptic, how enigmatic Kabuto could be. He was her enemy, served under the ambitious and insidious Orochimaru himself yet he was known to heal rival shinobi. Just when Sakura thought she had the silver haired medic all figured out, he pulls a stunt that leads into another series of questionnaires.

In the battle, jade met onyx and Sakura began to fathom how enigmatic Kabuto could truly be.

**#32- Philosophy **

"Tell me, Sakura-san," began Kabuto, his beguiling tenor halting their skirmish, "do you have a certain philosophy you follow?"

Sakura nearly gapped incredulously at his out of the blue inquiry. "What the hell are you talking about?!" she demanded furiously, still holding both fists out in front of her incase this was trick on Kabuto's part. He chuckled briefly at her outburst, clearly entertained by her raging befuddlement.

"I'm always curious how people like you and Naruto live your life. Do you have some set principles like Naruto's 'shinobi way' or is there a moral code you subject yourself to?"

"What about you?" interjected Sakura fiercely, completely ignoring his question, "Do _you_have philosophy you go by?!"Kabuto's lips curled into a sinister, amused smirk but it was the telltale jaded, wicked glint in reflecting off his eyes that sent a chill down Sakura's spine.

"I have no philosophy, Sakura-san. People like me don't need one."

**#31-** **Mythomane **

Kabuto simply couldn't be trusted.

He was a liar, a deceiver, a mythomane. He was dangerous, cunning, and intelligent. He could beguile you with his heart-melting smile and jaunty façade and when he successfully lulled you into a false sense of security, he'll easily slip a kunai knife into your ribs, no remorse in his apathetic charcoal orbs.

Sakura conceived all this and constantly chanted these facts into her head like a litany to remind her who she was dealing with. Despite all those efforts, she still was out of her apartment and stealing away into the night to meet this ambivalent medic-nin. He had something she wanted and as Kami-sama as her witness, she was going to pry whatever it was from him, even if she had to fight him once more.

* * *

Is anyone here besides me getting fed up with Kishimoto's antics? I'm tired of all this crap--especially with the one of Sakura asking Sasuke to take him with her. *fumes* Most the Akatsuki are gone...and now this. Good grief.

Well, have a nice day everyone.

_**~~SpeedDemon315**_


	3. 30: Plenilune Through 21: Hue

_**Experimental Value**_

**Summary: **There is more than what meets the eye behind those silver bangs and the sinister gleam of his glasses. Maybe that's why she fell for him. [KabutoxSakura]

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Why do they ask? Why do they **_**always **_**have to ask the question when they already know the answer? **

* * *

_"Temple of the evil, temple of the weak_  
_No one knows how bad he feels_  
_Late-night innuendo, temptation of the key_  
_"Live with the black sheep, live with me"_

_Insanity, blessing for those born to hate you_  
_Burned by the embers of love, it is so cruel_  
_Howling the night, for sun of the midnight_  
_Serving the people, condemned you in the eternal night."_

_**-Black Sheep, **_Sonata Arctica

* * *

**#30- Plenilune **

Amidst the caliginous, cloudless night sky, a feeble cool breeze flowed past Sakura as she furtively weaved through the thick, dense foliage of Kohana. She was passed the normal boundaries of her village and so far, her absence remained undetected by her fellow shinobi. Sakura hoped fate would keep it that way.

High in the sky, the moon suspended over Sakura, the lone watcher of the night. The milky glow of the plenilune gleamed on the back of her roseate hair as the resolute medic-nin filtered herself through the trees. Here on this night, basking in the omniscient illumination of the moon, was the night Sakura would change everything.

**#29- Rude**

"You know," drawled out Kabuto, ruefully eyeing the smoking creator formed by a fiercely indignant Sakura, "that was rather rude of you. Attacking someone who means no harm to your precious village." His lips curled up into a haughty sneer.

"I expected better from you."

**#28- Factor**

After a few droll quips from Kabuto and scathing remarks on Sakura's part, the two medics finally managed to settle down and commence with business.

"All right, Kabuto," Sakura stated grimly, "you told me you had something of interest to me." Kabuto nodded solemnly albeit the devilish glint in his charcoal pupils belied his serious demeanor.

"I do, Sakura-chan. But first, I have a question I must ask of you."

Sakura's fist tighten. "What?" she growled, viridian eyes hardening.

"What is the main factor of you life? What force drives your strive to be the best?" Intrigue glittered in his profound onyx eyes. "Tell me, Sakura, what factor motivates you to become stronger?"

Sakura didn't answer him.

**#27- Smile**

It turned out that Kabuto was willing to offer Sakura a way to get Sasuke back–but for a price.

"Name your terms, Kabuto," Sakura snapped, ignoring the fluttering of hope in her chest at the notion of Sasuke returning back to the bosom of Team Seven's welcoming arms again.

The silver-haired medic-nin smirked that innocent, complacent smile of his that Sakura so desperately wanted punch off his face. But one false move and all her chances of saving Sasuke would be all for naught.

"What I want…" he trailed off, letting the mystery of his final words trap the rosette-haired kuniochi in hidden curiosity. "…is you."

That fulsome smile of his never left his lips.

**#26- Inducement**

Despite the circumstances, not much inducement was needed for Sakura to make her decision. In her eyes, the response was so very simple. Sasuke may have betrayed her and Team Seven but like Naruto, she would never turn her back on a fellow teammate, even if they voluntarily went to the Devil himself for power. Sakura was resolved to bring Sasuke back home and if she had to relinquish her freedom to Kabuto.

No inducement from anyone was needed.

"Fine. I accept. Sasuke goes home and I go with you." Sakura stated lucidly, her decision forever sealing her fate.

**#25- Wrong**

It was all wrong.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

Sasuke should have been thrilled, relieved even to be permitted to return back to Kohona to see Naruto and Kakashi again. But she discovered out the hard, the _cruel_ way that her angst-prone, former teammate didn't want go home.

"I'm not strong enough," he informed her with jaundice, giving her the cold shoulder after that.

**#24- Fury**

Kabuto anticipated her fury, even at this alarming degree.

"You bastard!" she roared, launching a mighty fist forward, "You _knew _Sasuke would refuse to leave all along, didn't you?!"

He caught her wrist, a hint of a smirk grazing his lips.

"Perhaps," he answered haughtily, "or perhaps not. After all, Sasuke still could have longed for his camaraderie with you and Naruto."

"But he didn't!" Sakura hissed, eyes aflame. Kabuto's smirk became visible.

"No, he didn't, Sakura-chan."

**#23- Fictitious **

Everything was all a lie, a fictitious story embedded in her brain. Everyone said Sasuke would come back, that he'd _want _to come back but they couldn't have been farther from the truth. She believed that deadly, saccharine web of fictitious words to fuel her and Naruto's resolve to bring their Uchiha friend home. Because of all this, she would pay for the folly of everyone's actions.

**#22- Tenor **

"Here's your new room, Sakura-chan." Kabuto's tenor was rich and beguiling, smooth and sly.

Oh, how she despised the way he enunciated her name.

Sakura merely nodded, saying nothing. She still partly blamed him for getting her stuck in this position when he had his suspicions that Sasuke wouldn't leave.

"Still fuming over our deal?" His tenor smoothed over her senses like soft butter being scraped over bread. Silence answered his inquiry but the silver-haired medic-nin expected much. Sakura's rage was hushed yet he could detect the truculent, fiery emotion rolling off her like a rapid crescendo. Kabuto sighed and took a step forward, opting for a new method to invoke reply from the headstrong apprentice of the Hokage.

"What if I told you I could arrange his departure for Kohona?"

This time, he received a more acceptable answer from Sakura.

**#21- Hue **

After Kabuto finally managed to smuggle an unconscious Sasuke into Leaf–much to the delight of Sakura and her companions–he noticed that now there was a lighter, more amiable hue in Sakura's emerald eyes. They seemed to sparkle, scintillate even with radiance and relief. She had upheld Naruto's promise and despite the fact she would be spending the rest of her days in Oto with him, she seemed to be at peace with herself.

How strange.


	4. 20: Way Through 11: Over

_**Experimental Value**_

**Summary: **There is more than what meets the eye behind those silver bangs and the sinister gleam of his glasses. Maybe that's why she fell for him. [KabutoxSakura]

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Why do they ask? Why do they **_**always **_**have to ask the question when they already know the answer? **

* * *

"_The line it is drawn  
The curse it is cast  
The slow one now  
Will later be fast  
As the present now  
Will later be past  
The order is  
Rapidly fadin'.  
And the first one now  
Will later be last  
For the times they are a-changin'."_

–_**The Times They Are A-Changin'**_**,** Blackmore's Night/Bob Dylan

* * *

****

#20- Way

He would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but Kabuto liked observing Sakura while she worked.

The way her face crinkled up when she was pondering or contemplating what do next. The way her eyebrows furrowed in resolve when she came across something extraordinary or challenging. The way her entire visage glowed with triumph when she finally succeed in something. She had gestures for everything, subtle or conspicuous and oddly enough–that was one reason why Kabuto felt drawn to the fiery medic-nin of Kohona.

**#19- Jeu d'esprit**

At home, Sakura could always answer with a witty repartee or a lashing rebuttal that disarm anyone. However, it dawned on the roseate-haired kuniochi that Kabuto was just as good responding with a jeu d'esprit as she was and some times, his witticisms could be downright _infuriating_!

"Sakura," drawled out Kabuto after a particular debate they had over a certain medical scroll they both wanted to use, "Cerise isn't the best color for your face."

Gritting her teeth, Sakura cracked her knuckles and was prepared to give Kabuto the walloping of a life time. She was going to shut him up good and proper.

"But then again," the silver-haired medic added, "the flush does look rather cute on you." As he spoke this, he glanced up from his paperwork, a cheery yet roguish smile cocked on his countenance.

Sakura didn't know whether to punch him in the nose or steal the medical scroll and run.

**#18- Cardsharp **

"I had no idea you played Poker, Sakura," Kabuto commented lightly as he began shuffling the deck with Sakura watching amusingly on. After a few weeks of living in Sound, Sakura began to adjust to her new environment and managed to form some bonds with a few of the Oto-nin, Kabuto included. She even agreed to play a few Poker games with him for some relaxation after spending the whole morning and part of the afternoon researching and creating more jutsus to help Orochimaru.

Sakura gave him a little jaunty grin while he passed out the cards. "Oh, I do more than just play Poker, Kabuto. I _dominate_."

"I'll see about that," mused Kabuto drolly, picking up his hand with a slight smirk, "I shall put your skills to the test."

Sakura simply nodded, doing her utmost best not to let her simper to slip into a full-blown, toothy beam. That would have been a subtle hint to the Oto spy that she had a trick up her sleeve and the secret to her success would be revealed.

Kabuto might know that she was a superb Poker player but he didn't know what she was also a magnificent cardsharp.

And she was going to enjoy taking all his money, down to the last dime.

**#17- Flower**

He had always found it rather strange that many people considered Sakura to be fragile, like a flower. Was it because of her namesake, that her facial features gave her an uncanny resemblance to cherry blossoms or the sakura tree? It was funny how at times people in the shinobi world could judge a ninja's power by their name alone. Being named after a flower or the blossoms on a tree wasn't very intimidating at all.

And yet, Kabuto understood that there lied Sakura's true strength, the power to deceive and crush those who underestimated her. She was like the serpent underneath an innocent flower, striking her foe at the precise, opportune moment.

Hence, Sakura was anything but docile.

**#16- Puzzle **

She was supposed to be isolated, detached from this village but she found herself in a new home, her second home.

She was supposed to be despising the conditions, grinding her teeth at the thought of working with the enemy, with people like Orochimaru and Kabuto. And yet, she ended getting along with them and most of the Oto-nin staff.

Her life in the Sound Village was just one big enormous contradiction and Sakura didn't know what to make out of this complicated, shaded grey puzzle. But it was a puzzle she was resolved to solve.

**#15- Neutral**

"Is Konoha still fighting over me?"

Sakura's crisp, firm but strangely dulcet voice washed over Kabuto like a pool of spring water and he nodded solemnly. "Sasuke is, of course, causing them trouble and that rambunctious Naruto is refusing to believe in the trade. He doesn't understand that stealing you back would violate the deal we made."

His tone was so neutral, so indifferent that Sakura couldn't tell what sort of emotions were brewing inside the silver-haired medic-nin's mind. And when she assayed to get a better look at him, all she could see were his argent bangs curtaining his countenance, his head bent down to face the book he was reading.

**#14- Convince**

After her confirmation with Kabuto, Sakura fathomed something had to be done or else the Leaf and Sound village would once again embroil themselves in a shinobi war. She found herself at home in both places and couldn't bear if one was destroyed by the other. Plus, she now had so many friends in both villages and if she could prevent their lives being snuffed out, then by Kami-sama she'll find away.

All she had to do was to convince Naruto and Tsunade to let her remain in Oto.

**#13- Truce **

A few weeks later, a truce between Oto and Kohona was declared. The details were sketchy but thanks to a certain someone (meaning Sakura), Kohona would no longer pressure Oto into returning Sakura to them and in return, the Sound Village wouldn't levy war against the Leaf Village in the near future.

Still, the truce baffled Sakura.

She knew she had managed to persuade her best friend and teammate and her mentor into not try to start another bloody battle just to set her free from Sound but how, _how _could have Orochimaru agreed to such terms? Destroying Kohona was his dream, and now, he was throwing that all away just so he could keep her? Was he just pulling the wool over everyone's eyes or did he need her _that_ desperately?

Sakura failed to consider that a specific silver-haired medic-nin had more power and influence over the snake Sanin than it appeared.

**#12- Farewell**

While the truce was being finalized and signed, Sakura had her last chance to see Naruto and say farewell.

"Hey there, Naruto," she greeted, tears brimming in her emerald orbs as she fiercely hugged her goofy blonde teammate, "How is everything?"

"Kakashi-sensei and I are trying to get the _teme_ to lighten up but…" Naruto faltered, a dark shadow clouding his true blue eyes. He struggled to find the words to speak, to open his mouth and spill his guts out yet nothing would come out. It was like Sasuke's moral disintegration had robbed him of his speech.

Smiling dolefully, Sakura framed Naruto's countenance with her hands and rested her forehead against his. "Naruto…you don't have to say anything. I understand. I don't believe we'll ever get the old Sasuke back. He's too imbibed in his quest for revenge to care about the rest of the world." She paused, feeling a welt lodged in her throat as she struggled with the last sentence.

"…To care about us."

**#11- Over**

It was all over now. The treaty had been struck and signed. Both Oto and Kohona would be safe now and there would be no deaths. Naruto would still have the chance to become Hokage and Kabuto could still teach her new medical jutsus that she always wanted to practice. The danger had passed and all was well.

Sakura released a deep signed and for the first time in awhile, smiled genuinely.


	5. 10: Reasons Through 01: Miracle

_**Experimental Value**_

**Summary: **There is more than what meets the eye behind those silver bangs and the sinister gleam of his glasses. Maybe that's why she fell for him. [KabutoxSakura]

**Disclaimer: -sighs- Why do they ask? Why do they **_**always **_**have to ask the question when they already know the answer? **

* * *

_"I hear you breathe so far from here  
I feel your touch so close and real  
And I know  
My church is not of silver and gold,  
Its glory lies beyond judgment of souls  
The commandments are of consolation and warmth_

_You know our sacred dream won't fail_  
_The sanctuary tender and so frail_  
_The sacrament of love_  
_The sacrament of warmth is true_  
_The sacrament is you."_

_**-The Sacrament, **_H.I.M. (His Infernal Majesty)

* * *

**#10- Reasons**

Kabuto never felt like telling Sakura his role of the truce, how he convinced Orochimaru that keeping Sakura in the village was more crucial than potentially losing her to another shinobi war against Leaf just to sate his own vendetta. Much to his surprise–and delight–Orochimaru understood completely and in his on twisted way, thought keeping Konoha's second best medic was a perfect way to settle the debt Leaf owned to him, not matter how little the repayment.

Kabuto had other reasons for designing the truce but as long as he had his way, Sakura would never found out.

Once more, he truly underestimated her rumination skills.

**#09- Upside Down **

It didn't take her long to discover that Kabuto was the one had a major hand in the truce. She even approached Orochimaru himself to confirm her conjecture and he spoke with such clarity about his right-hand's role in the peace treaty that Sakura thought her mind would reel from the Otokage's sincere statements and how calm he seemed when discussing the event.

Once more, Sakura felt like her life was upside down.

**#08- Thank You**

Two arms encircled themselves around him from behind and for an instant, Kabuto nearly jumped a mile.

"S-Sakura?" he forced out, trying to turn his head to receive a better glimpse of the roseate-headed kuniochi. "What are you doing?"

"Thank you, Kabuto," was all she said.

**#07- Talk**

"Why did you never tell your part in the Oto-Konoha truce, Kabuto?" Sakura inquired later, while he was busy teaching her another technique she could use with her medical abilities. At first, Kabuto didn't respond. He simply kept his head down, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Finally, Sakura lost her patience.

"Dammit, Kabuto! Talk to me!" she demanded, her voice nearly rising to a fierce, aggressive yell. "I would appreciate if you told me _why _you helped me out!"

Not even lifting his head up, Kabuto answered quietly, "I have my reasons."

And he refused to say any more regarding the subject.

**#06- Absence **

He was avoiding her. That much was obvious. Ever since she practically hollered at him to fess up and spill the beans on his reasons, Sakura hadn't seen much of Kabuto after that. In fact, she ended up training with some other capable Sound ninjas but even though she improved during her spars, there was always a small part of her rife with curiosity, guilt, and puzzlement wrapped up in a tight bundle that gnawed on her for hours. The mystery of Kabuto's absence was infuriating–what did he have to hide?

Nothing, she had assured herself. He should be concealing nothing from her. At all.

**#05- Emotions **

"Sakura," Kabuto began once he heard the door to his chambers open slightly, "why are you here?"

"To see how you were. I haven't seen you in over a week, Kabuto."

Compressing the knot in his chest, the said shinobi simply replied, "Unfortunately, I have been very busy. Maybe once my load dies down we can resume our work and training." He didn't even rotate his head to face her, he couldn't. If he did, then the potent emotions that had been running rampant inside of him for several weeks now would be reflected, Sakura would his affinity for her in his eyes. He couldn't risk it, couldn't destroy the fragile friendship that they so meticulously wrought together.

Sakura could never know of his feelings for her.

**#04-** Liar

"Liar."

Kabuto bristled at her accusation but he could have sworn he heard her smile slightly. "What do you mean by that, Sakura?" he grounded out, his fingers curling up against the solid wood of his desk. "What kind of game are you playing with me?"

Footsteps came closer to him until he could sense Sakura hovering near him. "I'm doing nothing, Kabuto, save for pointing out that all you said were a pack of lies. And I want to know why."

"I rather not say," he answered through gritted teeth, trying his utmost hardest to concentrate on the scroll before him. Suddenly, Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, almost like she was assaying to comfort him. Why was she being so nice to him when he subtly admitted that he bluffed to her?

"Kabuto…I promise I won't be furious with you. Can you please just tell? You're the…closest friend that I have here and…I…" She broke off, evidently at a loss for words. Kabuto felt her hand slid away and saw out of the corner of his eye Sakura shuffling back.

Cursing inwardly to himself, Kabuto whirled around, threw all caution to the wind, and pressed his lips fervently against Sakura's.

**#03- Love**

Fingers entwined themselves together tenderly, a symbol of quiet, simple love. Sakura rested her head against Kabuto's shoulder, closing her eyes to enjoy the scenery all around. Many years ago, she had fancied herself in this position with Sasuke but now, she knew better. That silly, ridiculous dream had faded away and was tossed aside; she had found herself a much better one.

Squeezing her lover's hand, Sakura whispered the very words she longed to say to someone. "Kabuto…I love you." And in return, she heard the exact same sentence.

"And I love you too, Sakura-chan. My fiery cherry blossom."

**#02- Lusty**

"I wish we could have started this sooner," Sakura murmured, arching her back as Kabuto's lips trailed down her bare chest, "That way we wouldn't have to make up for lost time."

"Better late than never," remarked the silver-haired spy, lightly kissing Sakura's navel and she shuddered with pleasure.

"I love it when you do that, Kabuto," the viridian-eyed kuniochi half-moaned, her fingers clutching his argent tresses, "So don't you dare stop."

Kabuto chuckled, knowing how quite demanding his little lusty Sakura could become. When she craved for something, she was hell-bent on obtaining it, no matter what. Lucky for her, he could deliver quickly and splendidly.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**#01- Miracle**

Years rapidly went by and suddenly yet expectedly, Kabuto and Sakura found themselves introducing a third member into their life. Husband and wife celebrated the birth of their precious baby girl, a child with silver curls and vivid, innocent, and wide verdant eyes. She was a bundle of joy, the perfect, adorable miracle that they had created together. The beaming infant was the union of two medic-nins, of Oto and Kohona.

And now, they were ready to start their new life as a family.

* * *

And this is the end, folks! I would like to thank: Danielle The Grammar Nazi, , Sutakane-chan, Cster, Abra Cadaverous, Mika Of The Leaf, and EverythingIsConnected for all the reviews. Thank you again for the feedack and support. And readers, glad you enjoyed the story as well. I'll see you all later.

Transmuting out,

_**~~SpeedDemon315**_


End file.
